


Fabulous New Toy

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Community: harry_submits, Depersonalization, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco takes Pansy out to shop for a new toy, they find Harry in a surprising place and Pansy chooses to take Harry home instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabulous New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for harry_submits on Livejournal, for prompt 110:
> 
> _Draco and Pansy are in a BDSM relationship, and one day they find Harry in a compromising position. It's all to easy to make him join in on their fun._
> 
> scarletladyy said to go as dark as I liked in the prompt, so I did get a little dark. Many thanks to curi for her wonderful beta work (any remaining mistakes are mine). As always, the characters and world belong to JK Rowling, and I just like to write here. No infringement is intended, and no money is being made.

“Darling…”

“Yes?” Draco glanced over at her, one eyebrow raised. “You’d best have found what it is we came here for, pet, else you shouldn’t be speaking.” 

He would only give her a single warning, Pansy knew, so she gave him a small smile in return and touched his sleeve instead of speaking aloud. She nodded to her left, where someone stood staring at the wares upon the wall. When Draco made to turn away, she gripped his arm, squeezing. Her gaze dropped at his disapproving look, but she knew he would want to see this. Knew he would be interested in who she had found perusing the extensive inventory of gags.

So she waited, willing to take whatever punishment he might dole out for her fingers biting into his arm. She felt the tension when the other man turned, when Draco caught sight of exactly who it was.

“Potter,” he murmured.

Pansy nodded, a small smirk tilting her lips.

“So tell me, pet,” he said idly. “Would you rather have the new toy, or… him.”

Her smile bloomed wicked, and she leaned in, brushing a kiss against Draco’s lips, teasing. Tempting. When he gripped her hair and yanked her head back, she opened her mouth in a silent cry, the whimper soft and only for his ears.

“I’ll take that as a preference for him,” Draco murmured. “Go pick out a gag for him while I collect the man himself.”

#

“Potter.”

A chill shivered down Harry’s spine at the sound of his name murmured low and dark. Commanding. Expecting. In a way that he’d never quite heard it said by that particular voice, and by someone he’d not expected to meet here. He turned slowly, finding grey eyes regarding him far too close. Taller than he remembered: Malfoy must’ve had another growth spurt sometime after the war was done. Harry fought to keep his expression even. “Malfoy.” He nodded.

Malfoy reached out, gripped his hair, tangling fingers in the untidy strands and yanking until Harry cried out at the unexpected pain. A shove, and Harry was on his knees, staring up at his age old nemesis.

One instinct told him to bring out his wand and attack.

The other told him to stay silent. To wait. To obey.

“I brought Pansy here in search of a new toy, Potter,” Malfoy said quietly. “She chose you. May I suggest that if you do not wish this excursion to be on the front page of the Daily Prophet that you accept her invitation and join us at home?”

“You don’t want this in the Prophet any more than I do,” Harry snapped. He got one foot under him, starting to push up when Malfoy twisted, shoving him back down.

“I didn’t give you permission to stand.” His tone remained mild. Sharp. Cutting. Harry shivered again at the steel in those grey eyes, in the way that they searched him for obedience. And he shuddered at the way his body reacted, rising and ready. Hungry.

“Malfoy.” Irritation crept into his voice, not because of what was happening but because of who it was.

The fingers in his hair twisted, yanking his head back as Malfoy stepped in close, straddling Harry, crotch not far from Harry’s nose. He could see the bulge, the hard ridge making it evident that Malfoy dressed to the left. “Sir,” Malfoy told him. “You will address me as Sir, and you will be respectful, do you understand?”

Harry bit his tongue, lips pressed together, and refused to say a word. But his gaze stayed on that thick bulge, so close but not close enough to touch.

“Do you understand, Potter?” A mild question, accompanied by a slow smirk when Harry glanced up. “I do believe Pansy has just about finished collecting her things,” Malfoy continued. “So it’s time for you to decide. Come home with us, or find yourself on the front page.” One eyebrow rose expectantly. “Don’t deny yourself. Your body doesn’t lie.”

Nostril’s flared, frustrated by his inability to dissemble. “Mal—” At the sharp tug, Harry fought back a yelp, breathing deep, fighting against instinct. When the word slipped out, it was a whisper. “Sir.” His gaze lowered, eyes closed.

Once. Just once. And maybe at the end of it he could _Obliviate_ them both and slip away free. Harry had had many secrets over the years, but this was the one he’d always hoped would stay buried deep. For Malfoy, of all people, to discover it made him burn. Hands stayed clenched as he rose to walk between Malfoy and Pansy, her arm holding his elbow, Malfoy’s fingers at the small of his back. His gaze never rose. He would take what he wanted and leave.

#

Draco considered the pair on the bed, so similar and so different. Both with dark hair, both with bright eyes. Pansy’s gaze was fastened firmly on the floor between her feet, her hands clasped together over her knees. Potter’s gaze flicked up and down, glancing around when he thought Draco wasn’t looking, then darting back down when he realized he was. “Someone isn’t entirely certain of his place, I see.”

He unwrapped the first of the packages Pansy had bought, the twist of his body hiding the contents from observation. Draco smiled at the thick ball gag, feeling the weight of it, the width, knowing how it would pry Potter’s mouth open, making it impossible for him to make a sound other than a whimper or a moan. “Oh, pet, you do have good taste,” he praised Pansy. 

“ _Silenzio!_ ” A flick of the wand sent the gag flying towards Potter where it wedged itself into his mouth, ties wrapping around the back and latching on. It was a subtly different spell, which required the gag for function, and allowed sound to still be heard. But Draco knew the gag wouldn’t be dislodged by casual motion, not until he chose to release Potter.

“Is there something you wanted to say?” Draco walked past Potter, his fingers trailing across stretched lips. “Whatever it is, it can wait until we’re done. But first, kneel.” He smirked. “Of your own free will.”

He waited, and for a long moment he wondered if Potter would do it, if he would willingly submit to Draco. Then the other man slid from the edge of the bed, landing hard on his knees, hands on the floor. He steadied himself, then sat back, hands clasped behind his back, eyes on the floor. Waiting.

“Good.” Draco let his hand drift over Potter’s head, a light touch, combing through the thick messy strands. “I’d love to see how well your mouth works, but my pet wants you silenced, so that shall have to wait for another time.” Potter’s head jerked up, and Draco grabbed his hair, twisting hard to force his gaze back to the floor. “That’s not up for discussion right now,” Draco told him. “You know you’ll be back, I know you’ll be back. Let’s just save the ridiculous denial. Now pet, would you please tie our new toy to the bed? On his back, hands above his head, knees bent and spread.”

Harry shot to his feet, anger in his gaze. He stepped forward, nudging Draco with his chest, hands still clasped behind his back.

Draco raised a finger. “No. You will listen to my pet in my stead, you will submit to my pet when I direct, and it will be as if you submit to me. She is mine, you are her new toy. It is as simple as that.”

“Come here, darling.” Pansy caught Harry’s hands, yanking him backwards until Harry had no choice but to sit. A spell bound his wrists to the headboard stretched wide; another gripped his ankles, pulling his feet back towards his arse and out, spreading him wide open. “Isn’t that lovely? It’s one of my favorite positions.”

And one of her best spells. Draco had taught them to her specifically so that she could put herself in that position, wide open for his own pleasure, and it pleased him now to see her use it on Harry. “Come here, pet.”

Pansy insinuated himself under her outstretched arm, head against his shoulder, a soft purr vibrating her body as he stroked her head and back.

“Lovely,” Draco murmured. “Have you decided how you want to use your toy?”

“He’s hard, sir.” Pansy’s eyes glinted as she looked Harry over hungrily. “Can I use him to satisfy myself?”

Draco smacked her bum hard, loving the low whimper as she rocked into him. “Do you deserve that yet, pet?”

“No.” Her gaze dropped to the ground. Another smack and she fell to her knees, arms wrapped around his thigh, cheek rubbing against his skin in contrition. “I don’t deserve it yet, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” Her gaze lifted slowly, looking out from under dark lashes. “May I make it up to you?”

Draco gripped her hair, twisting the strands around his fingers as he yanked her to her feet. He dragged her to the side of the bed, right by where Harry’s head lay, and shoved her back down to her knees, smiling when she cried out. His cock ached, thick and heavy, pressed against her lips until she opened her mouth and he shoved it in, hard enough to hit the back of her throat. Tears welled up as she choked, fighting to catch the rhythm as he fucked her mouth hard and fast. He loved the sounds she made, desperate little whimpers as she fought to breathe around his length, little soft purrs of pleasure that he knew so well, thrilled that he would take her any way he desired. That she was his to do with as he pleased. His perfect little pet.

His gaze strayed to watch Harry, who in turn watched Pansy. One corner of Draco’s mouth lifted in a smirk. “I see that hunger, my toy. Once my pet’s done with you, it’ll be my turn to play. Perhaps I’ll take your mouth, fucking you until you can’t breathe, until I come down your throat and you choke from it. Does that turn you on?”

Harry’s prick was hard, twitching, but he turned his head away, refusing to answer.

Draco spat out a spell, forcing Harry to watch, knowing he would be unable to look away from Draco, no matter what he did. His smile was wicked. “It does, doesn’t it?” Draco murmured. “Our lovely little toy wants to be used, pet. He wants to be wrung dry and then used again, until he’s screaming for it to stop. Do you see how he twitches, how he can’t stop watching you? I do believe he’s jealous that you have my attention and he does not.”

Pansy murmured, soft little sounds, tiny whimpers and coughs, trying to move with Draco. When he pulled out, she gasped in a breath, barely enough time before he plunged in again, taking himself into her throat, and holding her there, waiting until the last moment to withdraw and let her breathe again. And all the while, she watched him with watery, adoring eyes, begging for more.

Her fingers tickled his balls, and Draco felt them draw up, felt desire bubbling through his veins. He could come now, could force her to swallow. Or he could let go all over Harry Potter’s chest, to see the Boy Who Lived covered in Death Eater spunk. But no. Not yet. He pulled back, releasing Pansy so that she fell forward, onto her hands and knees, gasping, head bowed, hair hiding her face.

“Not yet,” he said curtly. He dragged her to her feet again, reaching between her legs to thrust two fingers inside of her, pushing her until she cried out, quivering in his touch. “You’re wet, pet. Go on, use your toy. I want to see you get off.” Another quick spell, setting a tight ring around the base of Harry’s prick. “But your toy is not to come yet, and I don’t want to see you trying to make him do so. Do you understand?”

When Pansy didn’t answer, Draco twisted one nipple, waiting for the cry to stop before he let go. “Yes, sir,” she whispered. “I understand.”

#

Harry was so hard it hurt. As much as it grated, Draco was right: he wanted this. He watched Draco take Pansy and he wanted it to be him. He wanted to be touched, he wanted to be hurt, he wanted to be used. He wanted to just _let go_ for a while. He just hated that it was Draco fucking Malfoy that caught him out at it.

Pansy knelt on the bed between his legs, her hands lightly pressing his thighs even further apart. Her mouth was bruised, her pale skin flushed, and there was a bright mark on her throat where Draco had sucked her skin until she moaned. She smiled at him. “Hello, toy.”

Her fingers ghosted over his prick, and Harry’s hips jerked before he could stop himself.

“No.” A sharp slap against his thigh, and Harry cried out as Draco did it again. “You will lie still and be used as the toy you are,” Draco ordered. “If you attempt to move, you will be put set aside and another toy selected.”

Harry didn’t want that to happen, didn’t want to be set aside, not now, not once this was started. He stared at Draco, then looked to Pansy. Invisible fingers gripped his chin, the spell from earlier forcing him to look at Draco, who smiled in a gentle way that didn’t remove the chill from his grey gaze.

“Do you understand, toy?”

Harry nodded once, and fought to stay still as Pansy’s fingers wrapped around his prick and stroked slowly. He tried to close his eyes, not wanting to see her, but the spell forced them open again, and as Draco move behind her, he had to watch.

She twisted one nipple in her fingers, Draco twisting the other as her head fell back against him, the smooth column of her throat exposed. She buried her other hand in her fanny for a moment, bringing it back dripping wet so she could stroke Harry again. It took everything he had not to thrust into that tight grip, and a small knowing smile tilted her lips.

“He’s a beautiful toy,” she murmured. “He’s going to feel so lovely inside of me. May I use him now, sir? Please?”

Draco helped her straddle Harry, gripped Harry’s prick to position him at her entrance, then gripped her hips to shove her down over him. The gag choked the cry back, muffling the sound, but it did nothing for Pansy’s keening whine of pleasure. Her fingers dug into his chest, fingernails gripping his skin as she ground down on him, taking him somehow deeper into herself.

“You’re a thick toy,” she moaned. “A long toy. Oh, you feel so lovely inside of me.” She rose and fell on him slowly, rotating her hips just so, fingers sliding between her lips to roll over her clit. “I’m going to come, sir. May I come on my toy?” she begged. “Please, sir?”

“Not yet,” Draco murmured. “I don’t think you deserve it yet. Your toy seems too pleased, seems to think this is too easy. Take him to the edge, my pet. But make sure he’s a proper toy. Toys don’t have release, do they?”

Harry moaned, feeling the strand at the base of his prick tighten further. He ached for that release, wanted to let go, to bury himself in Pansy’s warmth and feel her spasm around him. But he wanted to be a good toy, wanted to be _good_. His teeth bit into the gag, breath coming in quick, harsh pants as Pansy took control.

She leaned forward, hair brushing against his sensitive nipples, teasing him as her fingernails raked stripes over his skin. He cried out, the sound muffled when she finally lowered her head and bit him sharply, leaving the bruise of teeth marks in her wake. His hips lifted, pressing into her, rocking against her and her clit as she shuddered.

“Sir?” she whined.

“Not yet.”

Harry couldn’t see what Draco was doing, but Pansy shivered over Harry, mouth opening in a soundless cry. Then he felt something sliding against his cock, pressing down on him from inside of Pansy. His eyes widened. 

“You love having a toy inside you when I fuck you, don’t you, pet.” The finger withdrew, and Draco replaced it with his prick, his first brutal thrust forcing Pansy against Harry’s prick.

There was nothing Harry could do, no way he could move. All he could do was lay there, watching Draco fuck them both through Pansy’s body. Watch as she started to shiver, as she vibrated with need until Draco reached between her legs, shoving two fingers inside of her next to Harry’s prick. “Now,” Draco murmured.

And she came then, clenching down so hard on Harry that it hurt, that it made him desperate for release. “Please!” he screamed, the word unheard behind the gag. As she went limp in Draco’s arms, he held her carefully, watching Harry over her shoulder.

“Pet,” Draco murmured.

“Yes, sir,” she whispered, throat raw from screaming.

“Pet, love, we’re not done yet, are we?”

Pansy’s eyes flickered open, exhaustion writ clearly within them. “No, we’re not, sir. I have to put my toy away.”

“And just how do you think you should do that?”

“With my mouth, sir? I should lick him clean.” Pansy’s words were ragged and soft, as if this were just too much to ask. As if she didn’t want more.

That made Harry harder, his breath low and soft, harsh in his chest. He wanted to beg again, but was afraid this would stop. That Draco would decide that toys don’t need anything, and simply order him to put himself away.

“Now, pet.” Draco drew back from Pansy, helping her slide off of Harry. 

She knelt next to him, curled like a kitten by his hip, her head resting on him. Her pink tongue flicked out, licking her juices from his length, teasing him. Tasting him. Harry longed to thrust into her, but he held himself still, staring at Draco.

“I think you should share your toy, pet,” Draco murmured. His fingers were slick, pressing between Harry’s cheeks, finding the puckered hole there. Harry bucked, caught between not wanting _Malfoy_ to do this and being desperate to do anything for release right now.

Draco smacked his thigh. “You are a toy,” he reminded him. “You have no say in this matter save to lie there for our pleasure. Whatever we choose to give you in return is entirely up to us.”

Harry stilled, letting Draco move him. Fingers pressed into him in quick thrusts, stroking over his prostate. Every time his hips bucked, Draco smacked him, until Harry forced himself to lie still, quivering with the need to thrust. To fuck. To come.

They took him together, Pansy’s mouth sliding over Harry’s prick as Draco thrust into his arse, hard and fast. Draco wrapped his fingers in Pansy’s hair, forcing her down, until Harry felt the back of her throat, felt her gag around him before Draco yanked her back and pushed her down again. He’d never felt anything like it, and he wanted more, wanted to lose himself in this sensation of being utterly under Draco’s control.

_Used_.

The spell kept his gaze focused on Draco, and the way he was so intent on fucking him, but Harry wouldn’t have looked away. He watched those slim, pale hips piston, fucking him hard enough that he gasped, crying out, low muffled moans around the gag. He watched fingers gripped so tight in Pansy’s hair that the knuckles were white, watched the tears in her eyes. Listened to the sounds she made, gulping, gagging, purring, whimpering.

Blood boiled, pressure built. Harry cried out, loud enough to be heard around the gag. A word, somewhere that he barely noticed, and the gag was gone, and Harry was begging. _Pleasepleaseplease_.

“Please, _what_?”

“Fuck me, sir, oh please sir, let me come,” Harry babbled.

“And are you our toy?” Draco prompted.

“Yes! Yes! I’m your toy.” Harry groaned, thrusting against Pansy’s mouth, pushing down against Draco’s prick, anxious for more.

“Make him come, pet,” Draco ordered, and the pressure around the base of Harry’s prick was released.

It didn’t take much, with Harry trapped in the warm cavern of Pansy’s mouth, Draco’s prick scraping over his prostate with rough thrusts, and his body spasmed, tense and arching as he came. He heard Draco’s groan, and felt warmth spill into his arse.

Harry went limp, barely able to breathe. The spell on his feet and hands faded, and he felt two bodies press close to him. A mouth sought his, and Harry took it, tasting himself on Pansy’s tongue. Draco’s kiss was harder. Rougher. Possessive and demanding, making certain of who was in control. Harry sighed into his mouth, letting go.

They lay there, all three bonelessly entangled, comfortable and sated, for the moment.

“I have some ideas for what to do the next time we take our toy out to play, pet,” Draco murmured, and Pansy purred softly in response.

Whatever that was, Harry looked forward to finding it out.


End file.
